


Under the Ice

by ExploringWonders



Series: Among The Stars [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Keith has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExploringWonders/pseuds/ExploringWonders
Summary: Eager to impress Allura, Keith allows the others to convince him to volunteer for a dunking booth.
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Among The Stars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178396
Kudos: 4





	Under the Ice

“No way. I’m not going in there.” Keith crossed his arms, warily eyeing the dunking booth as laughing children ran back and forth in front of the machine. “Not happening.”

“Oh, lighten up, Keith,” Lance said, elbowing the black paladin. “It could be fun.”

“If you think it’s so fun, why don’t  _ you _ go in there?”

“Please, Keith,” Allura said, trying her best to hide a smile. “I’ll bet those kids over there would love dunking the black paladin of Voltron.”

All of the paladins gave him their best set of puppy dog eyes. “Uh…” He watched Lance tilt his head towards the princess. Keith got the message. Allura would be impressed. “No. No way. Nice try, guys.”

o0o

“Why did I agree to do this again?” Keith sat on the thin board inside the dunking booth, the only thing keeping him out of the water underneath him, where large chunks of ice floated on the surface. He put his finger in the freezing water, only to quickly yank it back out.  _ Hopefully, these kids have bad aim. _

“Because Keith wants to impress his  _ girlfriend _ ,” Pidge snickered from behind the machine.

Keith’s face turned as red as his armor, and he jerked around to face the little gremlin. “Allura is  _ not _ my girlfriend," he snapped.

“Sure, buddy,” Lance mocked in disbelief. “Keep telling yourself that.”

Keith gave up and angrily turned back to the growing crowd of children. Allura stood behind them, laughing and taking plenty of pictures. He stared at her, growing distracted for a while until the seat fell out from under him. He yelped as he received his first of many introductions to the freezing water.

As soon as he emerged, he heard the laughter of hundreds of children and turned to see Hunk leaning against the target. “Oops. My bad.”

The black paladin scowled at his teammate and slowly got back up onto the seat. Behind him, Lance and Pidge scurried away, having made lots of plans for this very situation.

o0o

Keith was sure he was going to get hypothermia from this, and he had been keeping count. He had been dunked thirty-four times, including Hunk’s little shenanigan at the start of the whole ordeal.

Pidge snickered as she watched from above, bayard in hand. Keith assumed it was because she didn’t want to be caught off guard.

Oh, boy, was he wrong.

Suddenly, they all heard a “YEET” from behind the crowd. Everyone turned to see none other than the red paladin flying through the air. Pidge fired her bayard at the projectile, and Lance caught it, swinging towards the bewildered black paladin’s dunking booth. He let go and aimed a karate kick right at the target, yelling “YATAH” once his foot made contact, and Keith was instantly submerged in the icy waters.


End file.
